


No One Said This Would Be Easy

by TinyTARDIS



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Angst, But It'll Be a Bit, But We Get It, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Insomnia, Lots of cuddles, M/M, New Raptor Pack, Panic Attacks, They're Totally Gonna Hook Up, We Get It..., Zach is an Oblivious Idiot, Zachwen is the Ship of My Life, in the later chapters, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTARDIS/pseuds/TinyTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Gray's death at the hands of the I-Rex back in 2015, Zach Mitchell has struggled through daily life.  Insomnia, flashbacks, loss of appetite, you name it.  He fell into a routine spiral of dealing with the events of that fateful day on the island.  No thanks to his Aunt Claire, he's back at the island.  "To help you come to terms," she told him, but facing his memories may be the most difficult thing he's ever done.  Owen Grady can see how hard his struggle is, and he's determined to fix him.  Lots of angst.  And hurt/comfort.  And eventual Owen cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Behold. The first chapter. I was originally gonna focus on chapter lengths, but I started working hard on the content and writing itself, so it came out shorter than I planned. I'm working on improving my writing style by using this (lovely) and more serious idea given to me by SlashWriter2015 (Do yourself a favor and check out their work!!!). I hope you guys enjoy this new story, so please drop a Kudos if you like it, and comment your thoughts.

“Welcome to Jurassic World.”

 

And what a welcome it was. The delusion of safety and innocence. Lack of the humiliation intended to be felt when in front of such enormous creatures. False smiles and brochures to bring in not happy families, but instead were designed to attract fat wallets. How could innocent citizens possibly know that swiping their credit cards at the ticket kiosks was the symbolic act of sealing their fates? How could anyone predict that the gray concrete streets of the park would soon be littered with shredded corpses? With blood of both human and the resurrected alike? 

 

“Welcome to Jurassic World.”

 

Those happy, smiling children darting around from exhibit to exhibit would never experience true freedom. Nor would they live long enough to understand the richness of life itself. Not even their innocence could remain. Not after seeing their mothers ripped from the earth by the claws of the winged monsters that were supposed to (by every means necessary) be contained. Or perhaps they were the ones being ripped from their mothers' arms. 

 

“Welcome to Jurassic World.”

 

And the stiff-tied businessmen...if given the choice to risk their lives to save anyone...would they? Or would they merely choose the other option of hiding away in their fourth floor offices? Would they be able to here the screams of the children? The shrieks of the pteradon? Or would they use their fancy hand-gesture wall-computers to blast “Les Adieux”, drowning out the noise of chaos? 

 

“Welcome to Jurassic World.”

 

Zach Mitchel blinked behind his sunglasses, those four words snapping him out of his reverie. This time, they weren't a figment of his imagination. The sun was suspended high in the June sky, and the crowd on the ferry he rode was sweltering in the heat. Granted, there was a noticeably less sum of people than the last time he'd been to the island. Many still didn't trust the Masrani Corporation after the fallout of 2015, and it was fully understandable. Zach was beginning to lose track of exactly how many “incidents” had occurred since the original park. But...Gray would know. Gray would be able to tell him everything about every escaped dinosaur.

 

His heart thumped painfully in his chest when he thought of his deceased little brother. His hands gripped the railing of the ferry perhaps just a little too tightly, his knuckles glaring white. His brother had been far too young to die. And far too innocent to die...that way. “What if” were the two words that still haunted Zach's nights in bed. “What if” he had turned around in time? “What if” Gray had run just a little faster? “What if” it had been him instead? He hardly slept anymore, and dark bags hung under his bloodshot eyes. When he did eat, he pecked at his food. The shrink he'd been sent to explained to his parents that this was perfectly normal, but it had been two years since the day of the Indominus Rex's escape from its paddock. Two years of an empty stomach and sleepless nights. Two years with no babbling from across the dinner table. 

 

His aunt had hidden away somewhere in California. She only did press conferences and a few interviews while Masrani's lawyers scrambled to make her the hero, not the villain. Owen Grady had gone with her to face the same barrage of media, and Zach was left alone in Madison. He couldn't help but feel an unexplainable pang of jealousy when his aunt Skyped his mother to explain the situation. The three of them had been the only survivors of the group, and his aunt had up and left him. Owen had up and left him. He actually felt safer around him. He was more of a friend in that one day on the island than his father had been his entire life. But it was expected. Zach had chosen to remain alone most of his life anyway, but nothing could prepare him for the lawyers and media that hounded him. His father moved out soon after Gray's funeral, and his mother didn't understand how to talk to him. His friends had withdrawn, claiming he'd become “too distant”. 

 

Two years, and they'd already reopened the park with “updated safety standards”. The press coverage was huge, of course. There were the journalists who dug for the latest information on which celebrities would endorse the revamped attractions. Who would have the guts to to it, more likely. He'd expected his aunt to refuse the offer to return, but she surprised him by accepting the position. “I need to fix what I should have in the first place,” she'd told him over the phone when he finally accepted her calls. A thought crossed his mind, and he breathed into the receiver. “And Owen?”

 

“He's coming, too. It was the only thing he knew outside of the Navy.”

 

That surprised Zach immensely. In the short time he'd been around the man, he'd made several jabs at the corporation. And several choice words about the people that ran it. What surprised him more was his Aunt Claire's request to return to the island for “closure”.

 

“You're joking, right?” Zach's voice was monotone.

 

“I know you still aren't sleeping. Or eating. Maybe coming back for a few days can...help you deal with what you're going through.”

 

“No.” He ground his teeth together, his voice firm.

 

“Look, Zach...” She paused over the line to breathe. “The island's pretty much strictly herbivore now, and all the a-dinosaurs have 'killswitches' on them. There's no chance of them even getting out.”

 

“Yeah? Well that's what you told my mother the last time...” He felt a little bad for having said that, but he almost felt betrayed in some sense. All they'd been through, and they sold out to work for the company again.

 

He heard his aunt pause for a moment, and a long breath was taken. “It might help me.”

 

Pulling the guilt card. 

 

“I really think it would help you if you came for at least a few days this summer. You don't even have to stay in the main island area. You could probably stay with Owen for a few days. I'm sure he wouldn't mind!”

 

And here came controlling Claire Dearing. Making plans for others without considering their input. Yeah, Owen was cool and all, and he enjoyed speaking to him over the phone more than he did his aunt, but he wasn't sure if staying with him would be such a good idea. It might bring back too many memories. Those brief flashes of feelings he got while watching the man take down a full-sized bird/demon/dinosaur in front of him. Or the moment when Owen had introduced him to the raptors. He knew it was just the adrenaline and fear pumping through him, but still...he didn't need to take any unnecessary risks.

 

“Look, I just don't want to remind myself of what happened, Aunt Claire.”

 

“That's the problem, Zach. You're just keeping everything locked away, and you need to remember. You need to understand what happened, and coming to visit might help you more than you realize. We both want to see you.”

 

Zach sighed. “You're probably just gonna call every day and bug me and my mom, aren't you.”

 

“I will.”

 

He groaned. “How long would I have to stay?”

 

“Just two nights. Okay? That's it.” Her voice became more pleading. “And then you can go home and never come back. Only good people run this park now, Zach. No more...mutations. Just your normal brachiosaurs.” 

 

Zach took a deep breath and played with a loose thread on his jacket. He understood what she was saying. But did he really want to believe that returning to the place of his nightmares would “cure” him? He also knew he couldn't see a therapist for the rest of his life. He needed to sleep. He needed to stop seeing the blood every time he closed his eyes. “I'll come. But two nights only. Okay?”

He heard the relieved sigh she exhaled. “Everything's going to be better.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

And here he was, standing on the edge of the docked ferry at the very place that caused his insomnia. He gazed out at the rebuilt buildings and lush green jungle. Tourists milled around, and a large memorial obelisk stood high near the welcome center. He swallowed the lump in his throat when he pictured the name of his brother somewhere on that figure. A bead of sweat rolled down the nape of his neck, and he focused back down the ramp to the docks. He took a long breath and muttered low to himself...

 

“Welcome to Jurassic World.”


	2. Settling In (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach finally meets up with Owen and his aunt. Also, they're pretty much forcing him to NOT be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you wonderful people for all the well-wishes! I'm feeling much better now, and I'm back to writing. By the way, I'm going to have to designate one night a week for me to take a break from writing, and I'm thinking Fridays because I've got some stuff going on then from this week until around November, but I dunno. It'd be really nice to get a breather. And also, I could get my thoughts together for my stories. These have escalated far more than I could've ever thought possible, and I love each and every person on here who comments, requests, or leaves a kudos! (a thousand hugs)

Zach milled around the edge of the docks, missing the old weight of his headphones on his ears. Ever since the first trip to the island, he'd left his headphones hidden away in a dresser drawer. He'd tried to listen to them before, but the music blocked out everything else. What if there were roars he couldn't hear? What if the Indominus was coming back for him? He wouldn't be able to hear the warnings of danger if the bass line for “Hysteria” was blaring in his head; he'd rather keep his senses open.

 

“Zach,” a voice came from behind him. He turned around to find Claire Dearing standing with her hands clasped in front of her, a soft smile on her face. She'd allowed her hair to grow out longer since the last time he'd seen her, but it was pulled into a professional bun atop her head. There were more lines around her face than he'd remembered. She stepped forward, her hands reached out before she stopped, unsure of whether or not to continue.

 

He forced the corner of his mouth to raise upward in an attempted smile. “Hey.” And he relaxed his arms, letting down his guard so that his aunt could give him what could only be described as the most awkward hug in history. He tried to relax more, but he'd never been a big fan of touching.

 

She pulled back and let her hands rest on his shoulders. “I'm glad you're here,” she told him.

 

He dropped his eyes down to the wooden boards of the docks, and he smiled just a bit. An actual smile. His aunt seemed to notice the change, and she raised a sculpted eyebrow. 

 

“What?”

 

He smirked. “Still wearing high heels.”

 

She looked down at her feet and then back up with a smile. “I figured since the public eye remembers me for running in them, I might as well look the part.” She turned her head, looking towards the parking area. “Come on. Someone wants to see you.”

 

**

 

Claire drove him down past a rebuilt Main Street until they reached the updated control center. Everything was bigger and sturdier seeming, which seemed like it should have been a good idea to build everything like that before the dinosaurs originally escaped. Tourists walked the sidewalks, gathering in places like gift shops and cafes. Zach wondered if they felt as secure about their safety as they might have without seeing the media footage of the first park's wreckage.

 

He was led inside the revamped center, around the same type of hologram machine that he'd seen the last time he was there, and to a elevator that pinged open right on time. Two important-looking businessmen stepped out, and Claire gave them a brief nod before ushering Zach inside. It was a quick ride to the top, and he was glad there wasn't any of that awful elevator music playing. Once the doors opened, Claire led him past a stern-looking security guard and down a row of desks. Zach wondered how many employees were from the original Jurassic World. 

 

Claire brought him to what he assumed was her office, opening the door to let him inside. It felt a million degrees colder in her office, and the décor was nothing if not elegant. What really grabbed his attention was the person lounging on her desk. 

 

“Owen,” he stated quietly. He wasn't sure why his voice came out the way it did. Maybe he had a hard time believing Owen had actually gone back to the island for some reason? Either way, it got the attention of the (ex) raptor trainer. 

 

Owen looked up, and his face broke into a smile, more confident than Claire's had been.

 

“Zach Mitchell. Never thought Claire would convince you to come back.” He stood and walked forward to grasp Zach's hand in the traditional “I'm keeping up my manly appearance by not hugging you” way. Absence of raptor training had not softened Owen's hands at all. His callouses still scratched against Zach's palm as he pulled away. His features seemed not to have aged like Claire's did. He'd had those same lines before the 'Incident', following his time in the Navy. He looked the same as Zach recalled.

 

“Neither did I,” Zach replied.

 

They stood for a moment in awkward silence until Claire interrupted. “You must be hungry, Zach! Right? Why don't we all go get a bite?”

 

Owen nodded his approval, and they both waited for Zach. Being on the island really wasn't helping his appetite at all, but he didn't want to ruin the reunion for the two adults, so he just nodded. “Yeah. Sounds good.”

 

“Great. We'll take my car,” Claire smiled, and they all walked out of the frigid office. 

 

There was something wrong about the smiles, Zach noticed. They were too professional. Too plastic. Their eyes betrayed something he'd been trying to avoid provoking since setting foot on the island. Worry. They were treading carefully around him, almost as if he were porcelain. One thing was for certain, he couldn't break...not around them at least.

 

**

 

“Again, I'm totally okay with staying by myself,” Zach protested for the final time as Claire's car pulled into the yard of Owen's bungalow (still intact).

 

“We're not gonna leave you by yourself after dragging you out here,” Owen replied calmly.

 

“Oh, so it's 'we' now?” His snarky attitude was starting to return.

 

He heard a unison sigh. “Zach,” his aunt started. “We're not leaving you to some hotel room. You're family. To both of us.”

 

“And since she's got to work at ungodly hours,” Owen took over, “I thought it'd be good for you to stay here. Male bonding time, you know?”

 

“So I'm getting no say in the matter?” Zach asked, although he knew the answer already.

 

“Nope.”

 

“No.”

 

Zach sighed. He had to give them props for trying, but he was beginning to feel smothered. Like how his mother had tried to talk to him after getting back from the island, and everything was so cloying. He had to take deep breaths and remind himself he was in the secluded part of the island. No people. Lots of nature.

 

“Fine. Whatever.” He opened his door and shouldered his backpack before sliding out of the expensive car. 

 

Owen climbed out after him as he was retrieving his extra bag and turned to say murmured words to his aunt. He finally got the door shut, and Claire peered at him from Owen's side. “I get off at six. I'll come by then, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

She gave a pointed look to Owen. “Try to stay out of trouble.”

 

The man gave a big grin. “Of course, Ms. Dearing.”

 

She stared at him for a long moment before looking at Zach. “I'll see you later. Call me if you need anything.”

 

“Sure.”

 

She pressed her lips into a thin smile and pulled out of the yard, back onto the jungle path that led to civilization. The purr of the engine faded into the sounds of nature, and Zach shifted awkwardly. It was too weird to hear nothing but the sounds of cicadas and exotic birds. No constant chatter, no cell phone ringtones, no car horns. But the silence was getting unbearable.

 

“So let's get you settled in then, huh?” Owen grabbed Zach's bag out of his hands and began climbing the porch steps.

 

Zach frowned a little but nevertheless followed after the man. 

 

 

(Part 2 Coming Tomorrow!)


	3. Chapter 3

Zach had to admit, Owen's bungalow was the bachelor pad of his dreams. 

 

“So this is it,” Owen stated, gesturing around with his free hand. He said it like it was no big deal, and to most people, it probably wasn't. But for someone like Zach, it was the perfect place to live. It was small without feeling too compacted, it had a flatscreen nestled onto an entertainment center in the den, the couch didn't look like one of those 'we're richer than you' sofas the modern generation seemed to prefer, and the A/C seemed to be running just fine.

 

“It's...” He wondered what word he should choose.

 

“Livable?” Owen laughed.

 

Zach shrugged. “Well, it is definitely cleaner than I expected.” In all fairness, he had imagined discarded socks laying on lampshades and pizza boxes on the coffee table.

 

“I might have cleaned up before you got here,” Owen replied. “So thanks for noticing.”

 

Zach almost laughed at the mental image of Owen in bright yellow cleaning gloves, but he sustained it for Owen's sake. At least someone had cared enough to do so.

 

“So I'm letting you take the bed for the next few days,” Owen's voice broke through the funny image, and it took him a moment to comprehend what he'd said. A frown crossed Zach's face, and he immediately began to shake his head.

 

“No, no. It's okay. I think I'll be good on the couch.”

 

“Please.” Owen waved a hand. “I may be, as your aunt describes me, an 'insensitive, obnoxious, neanderthal', but I know how to host company. I've slept on the couch before, and it's pretty comfortable, so...”

 

They argued back and forth over who took what sleeping place until Zach finally wore Owen down enough to convince him he didn't mind sleeping on the couch. “It's more...open in here anyway,” he told him. “And you said it was pretty comfortable.”

 

Owen rubbed his scruffy jaw. “I feel like you're just gonna keep arguing, so I'll let you sleep on the couch. But if your aunt asks, I put you in the bedroom, got it?”

 

“Sure.” Zach felt a little better about the situation. At least he wouldn't be putting Owen out of his home completely. It was bad enough feeling like he had to depend on someone the entire time he was at the island. Independence was the norm for him.

 

Owen set his bag down beside the coffee table, and Zach placed his backpack down beside it as Owen crossed around the bar and into the tiny kitchen. “You drink?” He asked.

 

Even better. “Yeah,” he responded.

 

He heard clinking noises, followed by the sound of two separate hisses. Owen returned and handed him a chilly beer, his own gripped it one hand. Zach accepted it with a quiet “ thanks” and proceeded to take a sip. He felt Owen's gaze linger on him for a moment, but he ignored it in favor of gazing awkwardly around the room. “It actually is pretty nice here,” he spoke to break the growing silence.

 

Owen smiled softly and jerked his head to the screen door. “Come on. Let me show you around.” He began walking out, and Zach followed, relieved that he didn't need to start conversation.

 

 

**

 

 

“I'll see you tomorrow, Zach.” His aunt smiled at him, rubbing his shoulder with the ever-present stiffness she exerted. “And you might want to call your mother, by the way.” She glanced at the phone in her hand. “She's left me eight messages.”

 

Zach nodded. “Will do. See you then.” And he waited for her to remove the hand on his torso. 

 

There was a quick flash in her eyes before she took her hand away and nodded to Owen. “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight, Claire.”

 

She flashed one last look at Zach before turning from the firelight and walking away to her parked Mercedes. It had been Owen's idea to cook dinner on the grill (and damn, could he grill a burger), and then they hung around outside around the firepit Owen had made, drinking beer (with the exception of Ms. Diet). The adults tried to strike up conversation dealing with Zach's life back home, but he kept himself just a bit detached, not ready yet to connect too much. So the conversation had switched over to the intern who'd been obsessed with Claire for the past few weeks. And then something about Owen's plans to renovate part of the bungalow. It was odd seeing the sun go down at nine o' clock, especially since he was tired even before it had begun its descent. It didn't really matter. He was always tired.

 

After Claire left, Owen plopped back down in the chair, and Zach slowly followed suit, watching the beams of his aunt's car fade into the jungle thicket. The crackle of the fire seemed to grow louder, and it was a few moments before he realized Owen had spoken to him.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“How are you holding up? Since the last time we talked?”

 

Zach sighed, his hands gripping his beer tightly. He'd known it would come to this eventually. His aunt wasn't going to ask him questions like this so soon, but in the little time he'd known Owen, he'd known him to be a very straightforward, no bullshit kind of guy. That could be appreciated under different circumstances.

 

“I'm fine.” He'd gotten so sick of repeating those two words over and over for the past however many months it had been. He'd said them to family, friends, his therapist. But of course he got the same shit about denial every single time. It wasn't denial. It was just a lie.

 

“Yeah, I've heard. But what's the truth?” The fire reflected in Owen's eyes, giving them an ethereal glow. The smoldering stare made Zach shift in his seat.

 

“I told you. I'm fine.”

 

“Bullshit.” Owen's tone wasn't unkind, nor was it too friendly. He was stating what he heard, and Zach didn't blame him one bit.

 

“Owen, look, I...” He shook his head. “I've tried to put this stuff behind me. I even came back to this fucking island, but...I don't think I'm ready yet.” His stomach contracted at the thought of discussing what had happened.

 

“Zach, I was in the Navy. We had so many people who saw things they wish they could forget. But they didn't. And they didn't tell anyone until it was too late. Half of those people either went insane or killed themselves, and I don't want that happening to you. You need to talk about this, okay? Maybe not tonight, but before you leave. Just talk to somebody.”

 

Zach felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Warmth. It didn't make sense how Owen seemed to care so much about him, even though they'd only seen each other on the island and in video calls. He didn't tiptoe around Zach like most people did. He came right out and told him how dangerous it was for him to keep his emotions inside, and...it was surprisingly nice. Of course, it didn't mean he wanted to talk, but it made him feel a little better about the prospect of having to eventually.

 

“I...will.” He looked at the dying fire. “But not tonight.”

 

Owen studied him carefully before giving a slight nod, and they both sat in semi-comfortable silence, watching the flames shrink lower and lower until they were just orange embers amid chunks of wood. Zach felt a yawn rise in his throat, and he checked his phone, surprised to find that it was so late. “I think I'm gonna head to bed,” he told Owen quietly.

 

“Good idea. Your aunt's probably got an itinerary set up for tomorrow.” A smirk crossed his lips, and the sight of it made Zach smile a little, glad the seriousness was gone from the conversation. And the man's smiles seemed to be infectious for some strange reason.

 

Zach stood and began walking up the steps to the bungalow, pausing to look over his shoulder. Owen still sat, studying the fading embers almost meditatively. Sensing the stares, he looked up. “I'm gonna hang out here for a couple more minutes.”

 

Zach nodded and went back inside. He dug around in his bags until he retrieved his toothbrush and toothpaste, making his way through the dim lighting to get to the bathroom. While he was finishing brushing his teeth, he heard the screen door, and Owen's footsteps went past the bathroom, towards the bedroom.

 

Zach packed everything up and walked out to see Owen laying out a blanket and pillow. Zach looked and then let out a small chuckle. Owen heard the sound and looked up, eyebrows raised. “What?”

 

“Game of Thrones?” Zach asked, gesturing to the blanket.

 

Owen grinned. “Just because I'm on an island doesn't mean I can't get HBO.”

 

Zach smiled. “I had you pegged as a Walking Dead guy.”

 

“Oh, I am. Isn't October yet, though.” He chuckled. “What about you?”

 

Zach shrugged and walked further into the room to perch on the arm of the couch. “Roughly the same shows. I guess...I don't really watch them much anymore, but...”

 

“Wait, you haven't seen the newest seasons? Of either of them?”

 

Zach bit his lips and shook his head.

 

Owen let out an odd sounding sigh. “You've gotta be kidding me. Alright, sit down. At least get one episode in.”

 

Zach managed a little laugh. “You're making it sound like it's really important?”

 

Owen's eyes widened, and he feigned surprise. “Of course! Now come on, Mitchell. You've got television to catch up on!” He patted the sofa seat next to him, and Zach eyed it carefully before sitting down. It couldn't hurt to try.

 

Owen was smiling when he pulled up his dvr list. “I've got everything recorded.”

 

Zach took a look at his list items, and he was surprised by the amount of stereotypically nerdy shows on there. Things like old Star Trek seasons and Battlestar Galactica. Even some show called Doctor Who he'd heard of. Owen seemed more of the strictly-action genre type. “You're watching everything before you leave, by the way. No buts about it.” 

 

Zach laughed a little. “I'm gonna need more than two nights for that.”

 

“I don't mind.”

 

There went that feeling again. Warmth inside of him. Like ice thawing in his core. He hadn't hung out like this with anyone in forever, and it felt nice. It could be good to let his guard down. At least...for binge-watching television shows.

 

Owen selected the most recent season of Game of Thrones and pressed play, settling back into the couch with a near-pleased look on his face. No doubt happy to have found someone to share his interests with. It wasn't easy to find people who religiously watched certain television shows when working on a foreign island like Isla Nublar. 

 

**

 

Owen tore his eyes away from the screen in front of him when he heard a slight snore. His gaze flickered over and landed on Zach, who was snoozing deeply with his head leaned back on the couch. A smile crossed his face, and he paused tv to stand up. The kid had made it through two episodes before dropping out, and it was no surprise. There were bags under his eyes that were noticeable from the instant he saw him. He was glad he'd found some rest.

 

Trying not to wake him, he gently slipped his arms around Zach's torso and shifted him down until he lay horizontally on the couch. As he was moving, Zach murmured something unintelligible, and his hand came up to land on Owen's cheek. Owen, of course, froze, and he gazed down, making sure he was asleep. Sure enough, Zach was out like a light. His stomach twisted for the thirtieth time that day, and he gently moved Zach's hand down until it lay by his side. Then he dragged the blanket up to cover his frame, adjusting the pillow slightly. 

 

Zach didn't move again, and Owen was glad to see that his sleep was restful enough. As he finished tucking him in (he needed a less creepy way to put that), he could help but have his gaze linger on Zach's sleeping face. The kid seemed less like a kid and more like a young man. The past months had obviously taken heavy tolls on him, and a broken aura hung around him like a wet blanket. Owen hated to see him that way. Hated the lack of sarcasm the Zach he met originally had used consistently. He missed the rebelious spirit he used to have. It was like a light inside him had gone out.

 

He contemplated for a moment (just for a moment) pressing a kiss to his forehead before walking away, but he decided that he respected Zach too much to do something like that without permission. For all he knew, the kid only had it out for females, and now wasn't even a good time anyways. His priority wasn't making Zach his lover. It was fixing him. And so he (with slight reluctance) rubbed his thumb lightly against his smooth cheek and stood from his crouching position, looking down. “Goodnight, Zach,” he whispered. And he turned to walk down to his bedroom. He would make sure that light returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't really know how I'm doing with this so far, so please comment your opinions or leave a kudos if you'd like!


	4. No Rest for the Weary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray's voice haunts Zach's dreams nightly, that is, if he sleeps. But when he has a particularly bad flashback, it's up to Owen to bring him back to reality.

It was December of 2015. Zach was riding a Gyrosphere with Gray, the sun bright in the sky. Past the DO NOT ENTER signs. The woods were dark. The trees, tall. A few dinosaurs milled about the riverside. Everything was normal. Peaceful. Happy, even.

 

And then Gray's hand was being torn from his own. The leaves crunched underneath Zach's feet, the dull, repeated thumbs of his footsteps matching the pulse that roared in his ears. Gray's screams echoed in the air, chilling him right to the bone. The pain refused to set in as he ran, his brain not acknowledging why he felt so empty. 

 

And then he was falling.

 

Time seemed to slow as he fell. He began to realize that he was alone. Yes, he was alone, but Gray's voice still rang in his ears. “Why did you leave me behind, Zach? I thought you were my brother. It's your fault.”

 

“It's my fault.”

 

“Your fault.”

 

Tears spilled from his eyes, and his breath hitched in his throat. He struggled for air, but nothing was coming out. All he could choke out was, “My fault.”

 

“Zach.”

 

His feet hit the water, and he sank like a stone. Water filled his senses, but Gray's voice still called his name out. He knew it was his fault. It was all his fault. Gray was...gone. And he could have saved him. He could have pulled him faster. But he'd ran away. Gray was dead, and it was his fault.

 

“Zach!”

 

“My fault.”

 

“Zach!”

 

“My fault.”

 

“Zach, wake up!”

 

“It's all my fault. My fault. My fault.” The words repeated endlessly in his mind, and he felt himself curl up into a ball, tears spilling down his cheeks. He felt himself being shaken, his grip on what reality really was slipping away by the moment. 

 

“Zach, it's Owen. You're okay. You're safe. Everything's okay.”

 

“My fault...”

 

“Nothing was your fault Zach. Nothing at all. Come on. Open your eyes!”

 

Zach realized there were hands on his arms, and his eyes flew open, though his vision was blurred through tears. Owen's face swam through his distorted vision, eyebrows knitted in worry. His hands lay grasping his shoulders tightly. The tears continued to pour out of his eyes, but Zach couldn't find the ability to care. Gray had died, and it was his fault. 

 

“Zach? You were just dreaming. You're okay.”

 

“No.”

 

“What?” Owen leaned closer.

 

“It wasn't a dream,” Zach choked. “It was all real.” A fresh sob racked his body, and he curled up with his knees against his chest. “It happened,” he cried.

 

“Zach, listen to me. What happened to Gray was always gonna happen. We can't change the past, and the future is always going to pass. You couldn't do anything to stop it, okay? A team of soldiers couldn't take down that monster.” His hands rubbed up and down Zach's back comfortingly. “You didn't do anything wrong.”

 

Zach just squeezed his eyes tighter and bit back another sob. “I know they hate me.” His voice was faint, but Owen's hearing was sharp enough.

 

“My...p-parents.” He swallowed. “They know it was...my fault.”

 

Owen's frowned. “No, Zach. They don't. Nobody hates you. Your parents love you. Your aunt loves you. I...” He halted suddenly and changed direction. “You're not to blame for any of this, okay?”

 

“I...” Fresh tears welled over his eyelids, and he wiped frantically.

 

Owen muttered something that sounded like, “Screw it,” and suddenly climbed onto the couch behind Zach, keeping one hand clutching his arm tightly. His body pressed against his, and the warmth made Zach shiver. Or was it the shock? What was he doing? A raptor Alpha like Owen Grady didn't seem like one to cuddle with sad people.

 

“What are-”

 

“-Just let it out, Zach. It's okay.”

 

“I...” Owen's hand began to rub down his arm, and the overwhelming feeling of pure comfort gave him the incentive he needed to cry more. It had been so long since he last shed tears over Gray. Sleepless nights and awaking in cold sweats were the norm, but he hadn't cried since after he returned home from the island.

 

Owen remained silent, only his breathing and moving hand proving him to be awake. Patiently, he waited for Zach, and the boy's sobs gradually subsided into tiny hiccups. “I'm...s-sorry...” He murmured at last, wiping at his burning eyes.

 

“It's okay, Zach.” There was a pause. “I'm here.”

 

Not many people would allow themselves to get this close to a person in the name of comfort, and Zach felt lucky to be able to call Owen his friend. He didn't seem to care that it was the middle of the night. He didn't care that he barely knew Zach. He saw a person in need and went to them. Zach closed his eyes and focused on what was real. Yes, Gray was gone. But...things had changed. Could he have actually done something about it? Not according to Owen. He vaguely remembered his therapist saying the same thing, but...it sounded more trustworthy coming from Owen. He wouldn't lie to preserve feelings. Zach quietly sniffled before curling up into himself more tightly and drifting off. No nightmares plagued his sleep.

 

 

**

 

Owen felt the heat off of Zach's body warming his own with an unheard buzz of life. He could feel his own heart beating wildly in his chest, and he dared not move, lest he wake Zach. It had been ballsy enough to try and cuddle him back to sleep. He was pretty sure the only reason he'd gotten away with it was Zach's sleep-deprived, emotional state. But it had been well worth it. He felt like maybe he'd made somewhat of a difference in the boy's mind. 

 

“My fault.” Those two words made his heart break. Zach had been living with those thoughts ever since Gray's death, and he couldn't imagine the pain daily life caused him. No wonder he barely ate or slept. Owen couldn't comprehend how he would feel if he felt responsible for the death of his own brother.

 

Raising up a little, he peered down at Zach's sleeping face, tear-streaked and drawn. His eyes were red and blotchy, but at least they were closed. His breathing was slow and even, and Owen hoped he would have no more nightmares about that day on the island. Zach suddenly twitched a little, and Owen instinctively wrapped his arm around his waist without thinking. Then he realized what he'd done. Dammit!

 

He moved to pull his arm back, but Zach whimpered and burrowed deeper into his embrace, nuzzling against his chest. Owen froze and waited for the indignant remarks, but none came. Zach remained asleep. A faint smile crossed his face, and he thought briefly about the consequences of Zach waking up like this. Would he be angry? Embarrassed? Confused?

 

But then he took in the feeling of a body under his arm. The comfort of holding someone close. Owen looked at Zach once more and shook his head, not at himself, but at the thought of getting up. In the end, one night like this would be worth it.


	5. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could happen if Owen confesses his love to a sleeping Zach? How about if Zach isn't actually asleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHANGE OF PLANS- I thought I wouldn't be able to update tomorrow, but it turns out I can. However, no updates on Fridays from now on. I have something going on every Friday night until like December, and it would get a break while I'm at it. Also, I know this chapter isn't the best, but I really struggle with the coming together part of relationships, so I apologize in advance.

Zach opened his eyes slowly, and he noticed the burning sensation that caused. His whole face felt puffy and dry, and it was painful to swallow. The night came rushing back to his memory, but it was confusing, like he'd dreamed the entire thing. He could remember feeling so broken, so empty, and fragments of his dream began to piece themselves together. And then Owen had been there, talking to him. Zach remembered how much he had been crying, and his cheeks grew red in embarrassment. How was he going to get treated like an adult by crying like a child?

 

He sighed and began to shift to climb off of the couch, but a sudden weight on his waist tightened, one he hadn't even realized was there. A breath huffed against the nape of his neck, sending his hairs standing straight up. He froze once he realized Owen was right there behind him. What he thought were couch cushions was actually Owen's body pressed against his, and the weight on his side was actually Owen's arm, tightly wrapped around him. He briefly felt a light flutter in the pit of his stomach, one reminiscent of the feelings he'd experienced back in the December of 2015. He could remember watching Owen shoot down the aviary assets as they swarmed around the terrified tourists, and he remembered seeing the pure bravery and confidence the man radiated. And now he was closer than ever. 

 

His heart fluttered nervously as Owen's soft breathing tickled his skin. No. No. This was wrong. Owen was just trying to be a good friend, he'd fallen asleep, and now his subconscious instinct to cuddle had kicked in. It was nothing more. Zach squeezed his eyes shut, wishing that he could just escape from his own mind once in a while, and possibly his feelings as well.

 

The only problem with Owen on the couch with him (other than the fact that it was giving him some major emotional issues) was that someone needed to get up first, and Zach didn't want to be first. Not because he didn't want to get up (althought...did he?), but because Owen would wake up on the couch and realize what had happened. If he really was just trying to be a good friend, then the embarrassment would probably make itself known. 

 

Then again, staying “asleep” until Owen got up might prove testy. He just didn't feel...right...allowing this to happen. He wasn't exactly sure what he felt, but he was honest enough to admit that he didn't mind the situation. But...Owen was his friend. It was like he was betraying that friendship somehow by remaining in the one-armed embrace. Maybe he was sick for enjoying it. If Owen knew...he might hate him. 

 

He felt Owen shift a little, and another puff of air landed on the back of his neck. He immediately feigned being asleep and waited a few more moments for any more movements. There was a long yawn, and then Owen's body became tense.

 

“Shit...” He heard the mutter.

 

Zach tried to block out any feelings he had. He really did. But he couldn't help but have his heart sink when he heard that. 

 

There was a soft sigh, and he could practically feel a pair of eyes watching his face, so he focused on lengthening his breaths.

 

“I just wish I could tell you about how amazing this feels...” The whisper was soft, almost impossible to hear, but Zach heard it.

 

What?

 

There was a brief moment of silence. “Ever since that day on this island, I knew. I know I didn't know you very well, but I could tell you would be the person I wouldn't mind settling down with. You were...so smart. Brave. Determined as hell.” There was a soft chuckle.

 

Confusion racked his brain. There was no way Owen was talking about him...was there?

 

“I wish you knew how much it hurts me to see you like this.” Owen's voice was even fainter, more pained.

 

Zach's heart was beating in his throat, forcing his pulse into his ears. All of those moments he'd felt flickers of admiration for Owen Grady, and he'd thought them to be nothing more than silly, childish spells of infatuation. He might have entertained them once or twice, but only because there was no harm in it. He and Owen would never have a shot. None at all! 

 

“I just...want to tell you so bad, Zach.” He could hear a hard swallow. “I love you.”

 

Okay, he was definitely talking about him. Oh, and WHAT IN FUCK? He felt his breathing hitch, and he scrambled to go back to 'sleep'. Owen loved him? He barely knew him! He knew a girl for over two years, and they dated for two months, but did she ever say she loved him? On the contrary, actually. But, maybe it made sense. He had been an absolutely awful boyfriend. Instead of allowing him to be the quiet, observant one, she'd pressed him to take charge and put in his attention 24/7. Yet, a thirty-something-year-old raptor trainer who'd only actually connected with him through Skype was in love with him?

 

Was he in love with Owen? No. Could he fall in love with Owen? That was...it was probable. He'd known for a while that he could be as equally attracted to men as he had been to girls, but he hadn't actually thought of being with a guy, relationship-wise. However, he actually did like Owen. Those fluttery feelings were clear signs of it. So...yes. If Owen wanted to try something...he would give it a shot. What the hell? He'd already come back to the island of his nightmares, so he might as well have some semblance of a good time while he was there. The thought of having a good time on Isla Nublar actually forced him to suppress a sarcastic snort.

Another sigh broke him out of his thoughts, and he felt Owen begin to slide his arm away, stripping away the solidity that held him close. Zach, without thinking, reached out to hold the arm down. He could feel Owen's body tense once more, and no more whispering was heard. The tricep his held onto was as still as a statue's arm, and he realized that he'd just moved in his 'sleep'. It was now or never.

 

“Don't.” His voice came out timid, and (frankly) almost a whimper.

 

There was a sharp intake of air. “Zach?”

 

“It's okay.” He swallowed and reassured himself. “I...heard.”

 

“You mean...?”

 

“I mean...” Zach thought for a moment. “Maybe I don't feel as strongly for you as you do for me, but...there's no harm in trying.”

 

Owen's shock was apparent. His body was still. His breathing was slow. Even his gaze was probably transfixed somewhere else in the room. The brief silence grew into a longer silence, and from that into an awkward science. 

 

“Owen?” He asked. Had he made a mistake? Did Owen change his mind?”

 

“You're absolutely sure...”

 

“...Yes.” He squeezed Owen's arm daringly. “This is okay.”

 

“Well shit.” He could practically hear the smile in Owen's voice. “I just embarrassed myself completely.”

 

Zach cracked a small smile. “Thank you for...” He trailed off. His heart was telling him to thank Owen. But for what? For being a good friend to him? For caring? For trying to help him? There were so many choices. He pressed down lightly on Owen's arm in a signal for him to tighten the embrace, and words couldn't describe the feeling it gave him when he obliged.

 

“Thank you for wanting to help me.” Anyone who would put up with a sobbing teenager at three AM was well worth a shot.

 

He could feel a gently rumble, and he realized it was coming from Owen's chest. “Thank you for finally letting me.”

 

Owen's lips barely grazed against the back of his neck, but they never connected, like Owen was still holding back from trying to show his affection.

 

“I don't mind.”

 

There was a soft chuckle before he received a gently, platonic kiss to his neck. A promise. Reassurance. It sent lightning through the contact region, and he felt like he'd just gotten a double-shot espresso. There was something so different about being on the receiving end of basic relationship fundamentals. He felt like he had less control, and it was a lot more...unpredictable? He liked that.

 

“Zach?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You're sure...you actually want to try this?”

 

“I...” Zach searched for the right words. Everything had happened so sudden and so spontaneously that he was surprised he had time to do so. “Back when...the incident happened, I barely knew you, but...I had this feeling about you. And...I don't think that would have happened if we weren't meant to try something. So I'm ready to try.”

 

There was a smile against his neck, and he shivered. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

Zach had a thought and briefly smiled. “Don't thank me just yet.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because you get to be the one that tells Aunt Claire.”

 

Owen sighed softly, but it wasn't long before he was shaking his head and pulling Zach closer. “I think it'll be worth it.”


	6. Confessions and Regressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Claire Dearing takes over a situation? She gains all control. But somethings can't be helped...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, I won't be posting anything tomorrow, but I'll be back on Saturday!

Claire Dearing was a very prepared woman. Punctual. Precise. Perfect. The three P's, according to her own personal philosophy. No matter the situation, she seemed to always gain control of it. Her resolve had slipped during the mass hysteria during “The Incident”, but after the chaos died down, she built herself back up. Crisp, white clothes lined her closet walls, only darkened by the occasional black or navy blue. She slipped smoothly back into her old habit of printing out itineraries for literally everything. Maybe Owen Grady couldn't understand her lifestyle, but it was the one thing that kept her hinged together after the world seemed to fall apart.

 

So why did she have such an uneasy feeling when going to meet Zach and Owen for lunch?

 

For the sake of not getting teased over her usual color scheme, she opted for a navy blue blouse and a black skirt. She knew Owen was at least trying to be on his best behavior for Zach's sake, but she didn't miss the raising of eyebrows when he saw her making her way to their outside table at the local cafe. 

 

“Hey, Zach,” she gave a small smile and took a seat. Then she glanced at Owen. “Owen.”

 

There was something off. She could feel it. Owen seemed less cautious than he had yesterday, and she assumed that maybe he'd managed to get Zach to open up more. Maybe they'd connected? Her eyes briefly flashed over Zach's and found a slight...twinkle? While his face was the usual teenage monotonous expression, he seemed a little happier.

 

“How was everything last night?” She asked, looking at Zach. 

 

The boy's eyes flashed to Owen's and then back. His cheeks seemed flushed. “Er...good. Yeah, it was good.”

 

“I will say, I'm surprised you actually gave up the bed,” she looked at Owen. 

 

The man smirked softly, and he shrugged. “I don't think it bothered either of us, so...” He gave a slight start, as if he'd been bitten by something, and Zach coughed.

 

Silence began to weigh over the table, and she cleared her throat. “Well, I've taken the rest of the day off to do whatever you want, Zach. Bonding time.” She smiled encouragingly, and Zach nodded a little.

 

“I'm cool with...whatever...I guess.”

 

He shared another look with Owen, and Claire felt that strange feeling bubble up again. Something had occurred that she didn't know about. Owen had promised to tell her if Zach had any panic attacks, and she'd held him to that. Zach was her nephew, and she had the right to know. 

 

“Okay,” she sighed. “What happened?”

 

Zach's eyes widened just a bit, and Owen shifted uncomfortably, something Claire had rarely ever seen him do. The two of them glanced at one another and then back at Claire. Owen seemed to be running over something in his head, but he shook it. “What?”

 

“You aren't the only person who can read people, Mr. Grady.”

 

“Hey! I thought we agreed on calling me Owen.”

 

She ignored his pointing gaze. “What happened? Something happened.”

 

Owen chewed the inside of his cheek before looking at her. His eyes betrayed a flash of nervousness, and she worried there was something more to Zach's breakdowns than met the eye. It had to be about that!

 

“So, Zach is technically an adult, right?”

 

“You didn't give him alcohol, did you?!” Her voice rose a level, and Owen rolled his eyes.

 

“Right?”

 

Claire looked hard at Zach. “Right...”

 

“So he is old enough to make his own decisions.” He rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. “So, we...connected some more...last night. And...maybe, he...I...we thought that it might be...nice to try...” He seemed lost for words, and Zach suddenly sighed loudly, turning to stare at her.

 

“We're in a relationship now.”

 

The words reverberated through Claire's skull, but something wasn't adding up. Her brain refused to put the pieces together. Relationship? We're? In?! Her face remained passive until she glanced back and forth between the two guys at the table. They were telling the truth. Owen Grady, the most obnoxious, pig-headed, idiot in the world...was 'in a relationship' with her nephew? The island casanova was trying to get into her own nephew's pants? Her cheeks began to grow heated, and she found her hand cutting through the air in no time, connecting with a solid smack against Owen's left cheek. The collision stung her palm, but her eyes gave no sign of pain...or any emotion really.

 

“Ow!” Owen cried, pressing a hand to his cheek. “Why?!”

 

Zach was staring in shock at her.

 

Pushing back her chair, she stood. “You...insensitive asshole. Zach is here to recover, and you try to woo him over like he's one of your playthings?!” Her volume was rising by the second, and she felt herself lose more and more of the shock in favor of anger.

 

“Wait, Claire, I-”

 

“-I thought you were done with being that guy, Owen. This is my family! Over my dead body will you ever sleep with my nephew!”

 

“But Claire-”

 

“I can't believe this! All this time, and I thought you might have changed, but what do you know-”

 

“Stop!” Zach's voice cut through the atmosphere, and both adults turned to look at him. Claire heard a tinge of authority in his voice, and a feeling close to pride swept through her. Taking control of the situation...

 

“Aunt Claire, he didn't try to sleep with me, and we aren't going to. Not now.” His gaze was surprisingly steady. “But Owen actually cares, okay?” His voice softened. “And I...I like him. So we're going to try.” His eyebrows narrowed. “This is my decision, too, and Owen's not going to hurt me.” He finally looked over at the man next to him. “I trust him.”

 

“Trust...” The word escaped her mouth before she could help it.

 

“Are you forgetting who kept me alive back whenever...whenever the Indominus got out? He saved me. He saved both of us. So, yeah, I trust him.” 

 

Owen was still rubbing his reddening cheek, but a smile crossed his face when he heard Zach come to his defense. Claire watched his eyes crinkle at the edges, and his gaze focused soley on Zach. Like...he was the only one at the table. She'd seen this look before. Back whenever she had to visit the raptor paddock on occasion, she would watch Owen on the catwalk delivering commands. When the girls would do something right, his eyes would look exactly like this. 

 

She felt for once in her life what it was like to be lost for words.

 

“Claire,” Owen's voice grabbed her attention. She looked over, and he stared straight into her eyes. “I would...never...ever...think about trying to take advantage of someone. I know you think I'm a pig, but that's low. I don't want to hurt Zach, and I'm not gonna.” He pressed his lips together. 

 

She finally found her voice. “Owen, I get that you-”

 

There was suddenly a loud crash and the sound of breaking plates close to their table, and all three heads snapped up. A busboy had dropped his container of plates and glasses, and the broken shards shone brightly against the ground.

 

Claire looked back up. “You-”

 

“-Zach?” Owen's voice cut her off, and she looked at her nephew, heart going still. 

 

The boy's face was pale white, and his lips were parted slightly. His eyes were wide, glassy, and unwavering, and his breathing sounded ragged. His hands were tight claws against the table, and Owen was trying to get his attention, all to no avail. “Shit!” He cursed loudly, standing up.

 

“What...what's happening?” Her voice sounded timid and frightened. She didn't have control.

 

“PTSD. He's having a panic attack.” Owen stepped behind Zach and looked at Claire. “We need to get him home. He looked down at Zach and held onto his arms, leaning downward to murmur into his ear over and over. “Zach. It's Owen. You're safe. You're okay. I'm with you. Zach, I'm with you.”

 

Claire Dearing was frozen to the spot. What did she do? How could she help? How could she control what was happening? She couldn't, obviously.

 

“Claire, get your car. Take us to the bungalow.” He pulled back Zach's chair and gently pried his fingers back from the table. “This'll pass eventually, but we need to get out of public.” He reached down and scooped Zach up easily into his arms, but Claire noticed Zach didn't register the change in positions. 

 

Claire Dearing had officially lost control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... CLIFFHANGER. But you'll get your ending, I promise :) See you guys on Saturday!


	7. Open Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I've really got to work on posting longer chapters. Thank you anyways for reading! All of you are beautiful people (and if anyone thinks otherwise then you just kick them in the ovaries or balls and yell, "I'm a fucking majestic beast!" and spread your wings and fly away and be a champion and a whole bunch of other motivational stuff)! Thank you so much for all the support for my work; I wouldn't be here without you guys' encouragement.

Zach opened his eyes sleepily, his vision focusing on what lay above him. The tan ceiling of Owen's bungalow. Everything was insanely silent, and he shifted a little to view the room. It was the same as it had been the night before, except there was a blanket draped halfway over the arm of an armchair, as if someone had been laying there recently. What exactly...?

 

And in one big cliché montage, it came back to him. 

 

Lunch. Telling Claire. Hearing a crash. 

 

And then the dinosaurs escaped all over again.

 

He was back on the gyrosphere ride when the Indominus attacked. He was running, and Gray was being ripped from his grasp. Falling. Splash. Darkness. The pteradons were attacking. The T-Rex and the Indominus were fighting. And then the mosasaurus came. Darkness.

 

He heard the clonking of footsteps against wood, and the screen door to the room opened. Owen stepped in and immediately glanced to the couch. His eyes widened ever so slightly when he saw Zach sitting up some, and he crossed the room in three large strides, kneeling down in between the couch and the coffee table.

 

“You're awake! How're you feeling?” His eyebrows were knit together worriedly, and one hand reached out to rest against Zach's arm. The touch sent a little shiver through him, and the breath caught in his throat.

 

He took a moment to release a deep breath. “I'm...okay... Did I...?” He trailed off, suspicion arising.

 

Owen smiled sympathetically. “You had a panic attack. I got you into Claire's car, but you passed out, so we took you back here.”

 

Zach's eyes shifted around for any signs of his aunt, but Owen saw what he was looking for. “She's not here. I told her I'd take care of you.” His eyes filled with memories. “It wasn't the first panic attack I've seen.”

 

“Oh,” Zach murmured. He'd passed out? His cheeks began to grow red with embarrassment, and he looked downward.

 

“Hey,” Owen's voice was gentle and understanding. “It happens. I used to have panic attacks after I got out of the Navy. I still get shaken up sometimes, but...” He chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. “We don't have control over these things, Zach. It doesn't make you weak. It makes you human.”

 

Zach continued to stare down at his feet, and Owen reached up suddenly, hooking a thumb and forefinger around his chin to gently steer his gaze back. His eyes were a startling shade of green, piercing and intelligent. Zach shuddered but maintained the gaze if not only just to marvel.

 

“You're gonna be okay.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Owen smiled. “I promise.” 

 

Zach tore his gaze away and gently slipped his fingers under the hand on his arm. He intertwined them through Owen's and looked back up. Owen's eyes had widened just a bit, and a smile of wonder was beginning to spread. His hands were large and warm, and the calloused fingers chafed against his in the best of ways. 

 

Zach watched as Owen began to lean forward a little, and he felt his heart skip a beat. Frankly, he'd thought that expression was bullshit until now. His breathing quickened, but his mind was yelling at him to calm down. Of course, his heart was freaking the hell out, and he found himself shakily leaning forward also. Closer and closer, his eyes began to shut, and he felt Owen's breath tickle his lips, sending a slight tremor through his body.

 

Before their lips touched, Owen stopped, and Zach wondered briefly if he'd changed his mind. Had he made the right decision in trusting Owen? He felt the huff of air Owen released, and he looked up into his eyes. 

 

“Are...is this okay?” The voice had a hint of pleading hidden in it, like a child begging its mother for candy.

 

Zach tried to hide his obvious relief, a smile spreading over his face. “Yeah.”

 

Owen gave a dimpled grin before pressing his lips against Zach's, a warm hum resonating from his throat that shouldn't have sounded so sexy (but it did). Zach's heart gave a flutter, and his head felt like he'd been put on nitrous oxide. Owen's lips were slightly chapped yet comfortable all the same, and he felt the man's scruff pricking his smooth skin. Feeling slightly daring, he reached up and rubbed the facial hair with the palm of his hand, solidifying the reality of the situation. 

 

He was here.

 

Here was kissing Owen.

 

Owen was here.

 

Here was kissing Zach.

 

Everything fell into place as it should, and a contented whimper tumbled from his lips. He should have felt embarrassed when he felt Owen's smirk against his lips, but he felt nothing but the pleasant buzz of absolute assurance. The moment lasted a few more seconds before Owen slowly pulled his lips away, eyes bright with victory. He gave Zach one more peck before giving a gentle laugh.

 

“What's so funny?” Zach narrowed his eyes.

 

Owen just shook his head. “For the first time, everything's working out like I'd hoped it would.”

 

“Even if the guy you wanna go out with has a fear of falling plates?”

 

Owen chuckled warmly. “Even if you were afraid of raisins, I'd still wanna date you.”

 

Warmth pooled in his belly at the gaze he was receiving, and he looked at all the empty room on the couch. It could hurt to ask, could it? He slowly scootched to the back of the couch and stared first at the empty room, then at Owen, an unasked question burning in his eyes.

 

“Of course,” Owen stated simply. He stood and crawled onto the couch, stretching out face-up to allow Zach to cuddle into his chest. One arm, he draped around Zach's frame. The other, he used to lace his fingers through Zach's hand. His breathing caused the younger boy to rise slowly, up and down. Up and down. It was comfortable.

 

“Seriously, though,” Owen said out of the blue. “What am I doing right here?” He sounded totally confused. After all, he'd secured a relationship with his crush only one day after reuniting, not to mention after nightmares and a panic attack.

 

Zach just smiled and breathing in the woods-y scent of Owen's chest. His voice came out muffled, but Owen could still understand him.

 

“Everything.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A different kind of Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856618) by [Rainbowknight_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowknight_2/pseuds/Rainbowknight_2)




End file.
